List of Collected Heroes Skills
Arrowblast: Arrowstorm built-in without the reagent cost Arrowstorm: shoots a random number of arrows at a random rate of fire Basher: passive chance to stun the opponent when you attack Blaaze: summons 1-3 wild blazes at target block BurningPrescense: toggle-able passive that deals aoe damage Chaser: deals damage to the target + extra damage if they don't move Chicken: summon 1-3 chickens at target block Cow: summons 1-3 cows at target block Creeper: summons 1-3 creepers at target block CreepingPain: Takes all damage dealt to the target during the duration and deals it to the target upon expiring Cripple: deals damage to the target + extra damage if they move during the duration Critical: passive chance to do extra damage when you attack Dampen: passive prevents enemies from hurting you if they have below a certain amount of mana DeathFromAbove: You deal your fall damage to opponents near you (safefall optional) Despair: AOE blindness + damage Detect: Detects a block type within range at eye level in a straight line Dodge: passive chance to dodge enemy attacks Drain: passive drain mana from your opponent when you attack Empathy: deal damage to opponent = health you're missing * multiplier Escape: blink + invuln + dispel on self (can be used while stunned) FalconPunch: Stun, but can also optionally do an explosion that wont hurt players and can optionally destroy blocks Firespin: light target block and all blocks around it on fire Firewall: create a wall of fire at target block Glassshield: create a moving shield of glass and air Grace: passive gives you pvp immunity for a duration after you die GuardianAngel: gives you and nearby party members Invuln Healbomb: heal yourself or an ally and deal area of effect damage around that person Hunt: Teleport to a random block X blocks away from your target (/skill hunt playername) IceAura: toggle-able passive that deals damage to all players around you Icebrand: passive chance to slow enemies as you attack them Inversion: deal damage to the target = amount of mana they are missing * multiplier InvertDamage: turns all incoming damage into heals for the duration Jail: curses an enemy for a duration. If they die during that duration, they respawn in a jail (location set in config) Lifesteal: passive gain health when you attack a person (not creature) ManaPotion: gives you mana Megabolt: instantly strike lightning on everything around you Mercy: toggle-able passive that prevents pvp between players too high or too low of a level difference from you (level range is a multiplier of your level) MortalWound: prevents the target from being healed for the duration Mooshroom: summons 1-3 mooshrooms at target block Multibolt: strike target block with lightning, in there was a person there, chance to strike that player again, and again, and again Multiply: spawn 1-3 more of target creature Pig: spawn 1-3 pigs at target block Reagent: does nothing on it's own Reborn: passive that gives you half hp if you were about to die (has a cooldown) RegenMana: passive multiplier for mana regen Sheep: spawns 1-3 sheep at target block Skele: spawns 1-3 skeletons at target block Slow: Slow + damage SonicBoom: Area of Effect damage + silence Spider: spawns 1-3 spiders at target block Spines: passive chance to do Barrage when hit Stun: stuns + damage to target Tackle: charge + stun + damage Tether: root dispel + pulls everyone around you to you if they move too far away (can be used while stunned, but won't dispel the stun :O) Timebomb: creates a pit of 1-4 TNT at target block (works best if tnt damage is enabled but block damage is not) the pit erases itself after the duration Track: (/skill track playername) reports the target's world, location, health, class, level, and whether you can hurt them or not as well as reports your world and location. Tree: spawns a small tree at target block that lasts for 45 seconds Unheal: causes any heals on the target during the duration to be converted into damage UnholyRitual: UnholyRitual except you can set the amount of mana it gives you Unmark: Removes any marks near you (requires SkillMark which is a private skill) Vitalize: Periodic heal + mana for the duration Void: Gives you pvp immunity and invuln against creatures VoidBlade: passive chance to silence enemies as you attack them Wrestle: Stuns everyone around you Zombie: spawns 1-3 zombies at target block